first blood
by bansheecall
Summary: When Amanda gets a blow to the head can she and Taker stand to be apart? Read and review please
1. Default Chapter

First blood  
part 1  
  
Amanda and Ambi jumped in the ring Amanda bent down to make sure that The Undertaker was alright. Kane and Ambi watched Haku and Rikishi walk up the ramp. Amanda helped Mark up "Are you ok?" Amanda looked at her hand "Mark your bleeding" Mark got up.  
"I'm fine but Haku and Rikishi are dead men walking"  
Mark jumped out the ring has Kane, Ambi and Amanda jumped out after him when they got back stage Amanda ran and helped up. He give her a small smile "I'm OK"  
Pushing his hair behind his ear looked worried "How come I don't believe you? She replied  
"What was on that chair to do that? A steel shouldn't do that just send you dizzy" Ambi said  
"I don't know I'm going to go get the chair" Amanda said "I'm going to get some answers"  
  
Amanda went to ring side JR tipped his black cowboy hat to her and the king waved she smiled and waved back picking up the chair went back.  
  
"What have you frond?" Chyna asked has she put the chair on the table  
"Nothing yet but...OWWWWWWW!"  
"What?" asked Ambi  
"Man, that hurt" She looked at her hand and saw that she had cut herself.  
"You alright?" David asked  
"Yeah just a little pin prick...wait a second" Amanda bent down so she could look at the chair at eye level "Hey look at this"  
Ambi looked at the chair "Tacs?"  
"Yeah that's just the lowest of the low" Amanda said toughing the chair on the floor  
"Think Shane or Linda will do anything about it?"  
"I don't know I'll take the chair to them and see what they say."  
"Say about what?" Mark and Kane came into the room  
"This I'm going to see Shane and Linda, tacs where put in the chair so that they cut you I did my hand on one."  
"What?" Kane said  
"See look" Kane put his hand on top of the chair and felt the sharp tacs sticking up.  
"Good job no one sat down" Matt said  
"They'll pay" Kane said  
"Wait" Amanda said "That's what they want I've got a better idea"  
  
"What?" Linda said "Rikishi and Haku will be fined and a match will be made. Kane and the Undertaker Vs Rikishi and Haku on smackdown"  
"Thanks Linda I don't know if the match is a good idea though"  
"Oh why?"  
"I just have a bad feeling about this. I feel really uneasy"  
Linda smiled at the younger woman "I understand your concerns Amanda but I have a feeling that Mark and Kane can handle Rikishi and Haku"  
"OK then but I don't like it promise me no mad rulings"  
Linda nodded her head "Fine with me but Vince may add something's to it"  
"That's one of the things I'm scarred of" Amanda said  
  
Amanda walked back to the changing room she stopped at a vending machine. She put her head on it. Something wasn't right when Rikishi and Haku walked back up the ramp they had been laughing at them there where a million questions going around her head where they working for someone? Why where they laughing? Why go so low to put tacs in a chair just to cut Mark or Kane open but then this was a man that had run over Austin. It was a cheap trick but Rikishi usually went for bigger things then something has simple has tacs in a chair. He wanted to hurt people and tacs in a chair, well all that as going to do was cut you. Simple has that, maybe it had been one of Haku's idea's. She put her hands deep into her pockets tying to find a coin. She frond one putting it in the machine and waited for the can to drop at the bottom. Has she stood up she felt a kick to the side of her head sending her world into darkness.  
  
"That's it sis take your time come all the way about" she was happy to hear Chris's voice everyone looked like shadows "oh my head any one get the number of the truck?"  
"Sounds like she's going to be just fine" Mark said  
"I'd say" Chyna said putting some more ice on her head "Don't try to sit up you've got a concussion you where kicked in the head by Rikishi. K-Kick picked you up but he got beaten up so the Rock ended up carrying you back here"  
"I'll have to thank them both is K ok?"  
"Yeah he's fine he's just a bit shaken up that's all"  
"What time is it?" Amanda asked  
"1:00am everyone's been calling in to see how you where Austin, Rock, Mick, Kat, Shawn, Test, Edge, Molly and Crash everybody almost. Molly was really upset cos she saw what happened but couldn't do any thing" Ambi explained  
"I wouldn't have wanted her to no point three of us getting beaten up. I can't see. I can just see a white light but you all look like shadows"  
Mark looked at Chyna a worried look on his face "It'll be OK in the morning it's just part of the concussion that's all you just keep the ice on your head. One of us will sit up with you all night."  
"Thanks"  
"I'll stay up first" Mark said they said OK  
"I'll get back up about 3:00" Chris said  
"OK now will you please all go to bed night every one"  
"They mother me" Amanda said after they all went to bed  
"I wonder why" smiled Mark   
"Ha, ha, ha your not funny Callaway"  
"Did you ask Linda to sign a match for me and Kane to take on Rikishi and Haku?"  
"No if anything I tried to talk her out of signing it but she reassured me that she wouldn't make a mad match for you"  
"No, she came to see me before to make sure you was OK and she told me and Kane about it, asking if we was up for the match. I told her sure after the chair thing and what the did to you"  
"Thanks Mark but when I'm right then I'll take care of them"  
"We both will" Amanda rested her read on his chest and fell a sleep. Chris came out at 3:00 Mark shook his head and mouthed for him to go back to bed.  
  
Amanda woke she looked up at Mark she could see but the room was still spinning. Chyna was right things would be ok in the morning, kind of. Mark had his eyes closed. He was haunting she couldn't see him breathing she listened to his heart beating.  
"Hey your awake" he said  
"Yeah not long though"  
"How you felling can you see?"  
"Yeah the room is spinning but..."  
"At least you can see. Listen Manda I've been thinking I think it's time to put the American bad ass The Undertaker to rest and bring back the phenom The Undertaker back"  



	2. First blood part 2

First blood  
Part 2  
  
"What?" Amanda said  
"I'm going back to the way I was" He said  
"Wait, wait, hold it a moment what do you mean there's no need to!"  
"if Rikishi and Haku, Vince, HHH and the rest think I'm that easy then I'll show them that they're wrong"  
He stood up and went into the back room she stood up weakly feeling her legs go has she stood up.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"What are you going standing up?" He caught her has her legs give way.  
"You OK?"  
"Sure. Are you sure about this going back to the old undertaker?" she asked knowing that she already know the answer.  
"Yeah" He said supporting her has he helped her back.  
"It could be the biggest mistake you make" she said Mark's green eyes meet her's "All I'm saying is think long and hard before you jump hey don't go feeling foggy on me" Mark smiled.  
"Don't worry I won't do that it may only be for one show I go back"  
"Just think before you act don't be gong doing any thing crazy"  
A knock came at the door "It's open" Mark called  
"GEZZ MANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?"  
Rolling her eyes sighed and smiled "Hi Shawn how are you?"  
"I'm fine but what are you doing stood up?"  
"I feel fine the room is starting to stop spinning give a hour or so I'll Take a showier get changed and I'll be has right has rain for the show tonight"  
"ER I don't think so sweet heart your off for a least a year"  
"WHAT NO WAY SHAWN NO"  
Mark smiled "and she tells me not to go doing anything crazy"  
"Amanda listen to me when I got beaten up outside that night club I ended up with post concussion syndrome and believe me it's not all good I can't even remember them months I was off cos I was drugged up to the Eyeballs Manda please take your time don't rush this"  
"Shawn..."  
"I know what your going to say and that's the way I felt when was told how long I would have to take off I just wanted to get back"  
"I know who bad he was I went to see him in hospital he didn't know who I was"  
"A year out that's to long for me I'm a competitor it's going to be to hard for me"  
"Maybe you can take a back seat role"  
"What a tea girl? A go-for? A PR?"  
"or in your case PA!"  
"What do you mean by that Shawn? Ohhh" She said putting her hand to her head  
"See Manda your really weak" Shawn said has Mark and Shawn held her up "Take the time off. Mark can I have a word?"  
"Sure" Mark picked Amanda up and put her down on the couch.  
  
"What is it?"  
"Vince he's made the match a first blood match"  
"Cool"  
"I didn't want to say in fount of Amanda cos it'll would have only got her worked up and she doesn't need that right now"  
"Yeah Shawn is it has bad has that she has to take a year out"  
"It should have been a year and half but knowing Manda she would have been back early anyway. Mark take it from me it'll be hard for you both but make sure she takes this year off."  
They went back though to Amanda "OK I'm off to pick some things up from the shop for us"  
"What do you mean?"  
"OH didn't they tell you I'm your babysitter"  
"Great I'm 25 and having to have a babysitter"  
"Hey blame Chris"  
Shawn closed the door behind him. Chyna opened the door to her room "Did I just hear Shawn leave?"  
"Yeah giving me the doctors report a year off"  
Chyna put her hand on her shoulder "Sorry kid"  
"Oh don't worry I'll be back" Chyna saw how sad she looked.   
"I hope so"  
  
Amanda sat on the chair waiting for smackdown to start "Here drink this"  
"Thanks Shawn"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Much better thanks"  
"Well your looking a lot stronger from when I came last night"  
"Last night I didn't know where I was"   
"You where a sleep"  
"That's what I mean"  
"So how long have you been with Deadman?"  
Amanda started to laugh "you know I've lost count"  
"Me, Bret, Diesel and Owen Hart give him that name we would say 'Oh dead mans here better hide' "  
"Really?"  
"You bet. You really love him don't you?"  
"Next person who says that I swear I'll give them the last ride never mind him!"  
Shawn burst out laughing "Chyna warned me bout your dry humor"  
"Who say's I'm joking?" Shawn looked to see if she was joking she give a small smile "but yes I do love him and knowing that I'm going to be off the road for a year it's...it's scarring the hell out of me. I can't stand the fact that I may not see him for a year. I came here to be with Chris and David in that year so much has happened I'm with Mark made so many friends in you, APA, Austin, Rock, Kat, Ambi, Lita, Hardys, Kane, Chyna, Debra the list is endless"  
"That's why you have to get better and come back you are liked and respected by 90% of the WWF superstars and for the 10% that don't well hang them Manda RTC new ministry hang the lot of them" Amanda smiled "You'll be back I know it" Amanda felt a lump in her thought "Hey smackdown's coming on"  
  
Vince stood in the middle of the ring the RTC Ministry all around him. "We all saw what happened to the Undertaker in the match with Haku and Rikishi and then what happened to Amanda. Amanda Jericho isn't here tonight due to concussion, However in the interest of fairness unless she turns up here tonight she will be fired from the WWF and her 'boyfriend' will be fined she has half a hour to get here. Talking about the Undertaker the match tonight will be a first blood match"  
Shawn saw the look in Amanda's eyes "Amanda get that thought out your head now! You are not going"  
"Shawn Just get me there" Amanda went and got changed.  
  
Amanda and Shawn walked down the stairs.  
"Amanda I don't like this I don't like it one bit"  
"Don't be a baby" she said carrying Owen  
"Manda you a far from 100% you aren't even 5%"  
"Just go to the jeep"  
"Manda" Amanda looked at him " Never mind"  
  
They got out in the air Amanda felt her world starting to spin again she held tight to baby Owen closing her eye taking deep breaths "You drive Shawn"  
"Well I wasn't planing on letting you drive"  
He took Owen off her has she got in the Jeep she pulled her belt over her and took Owen back.  
She closed her eyes Shawn saw that she had fallen a sleep He put the hands free into his ear dialing Chyna's number "Chy It's Shawn we're on our way tell Mark and the rest we'll be there in five minutes I couldn't stop her. OK Chy I'll see you soon"  
Shawn looked at Amanda has they pulled away "Where's that fire? I hope for you, for him, for all of us it's still there you get better"   
  
Shawn parked the Jeep up. Molly was talking to Kat and Debra "Hey isn't that Amanda's jeep?" Molly  
Debra turned round "Looks like it"  
"OH MY GOD MANDA" Kat called the three woman ran to her has she got out.  
"Hi gal's"  
"What...why...you...Your..." Kat said has Debra took Owen off her Molly and Kat got hold of her has Shawn Locked the Jeep up "Just get me to Mark" they helped her has Shawn opened the doors.  
  
Mark and Kane ran down from there locker room. They had seen them come they had been filmed pulling up Chyna and Linda caught up with them.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AMANDA?" Linda said  
"saving my job"  
Mark picked her up in his arms "You shouldn't have come" he said pushing her hair off her face kissing the top of her head.  
"Vince is in the ring we should take her to him" Kane said  
"Mark please don't do this tonight not your old way please if you dance with the devil again you'll go back your words not mine"  
"I promise I will not go back to my old way"  
  
Chris, David, Matt, Jeff, Ambi, Lita and Ambi all stood at the top of the ramp "We'll doing this together"  
"let me walk" She said Mark put her down just keeped his arm round her to stop her hitting floor like a rag doll. Linda joined them "Leave this to me" Linda Said  
  
Vince was running his mouth in the ring when Amanda's music started "I'm here Vince sorry to spoil your fun, but your not firing me like that you me have screwed Bret Hart but you won't get me like that"  
"Number one Bret Hart screwed Bret Hart and Number two seeing has your here you can be in the match tonight Undertaker, Kane, and yourself to take on Rikishi, Haku, and Steph in the first blood match"  
Linda took the Mike off Amanda "No Vince has much has I'm sure the fans would love to see it but Amanda is in no way fit to compete for a least a year." The cowed gasped has her knees gave way Mark lifted her back into his arms "don't leave me" he wisped  
"never" she replied. Linda looked over to her she covered the mike   
"Amanda don't go to sleep keep your eyes open"  
"I'll try" she said nodding her head  
"What about your first blood match?" Vince asked  
Kane looked at Mark, He nodded his head. Kane looked at Vince and nodded his head bringing his thumb cross his neck pointing at Haku and Rikishi and turned it down has the audience went wild.   
  
"Get her to a hospital NOW!" Shane said has he meet them coming though the curtain  
"No Shane no hospital I'm getting my second wind I'm ok just let me stay in a locker room and watch the match"  
Shane looked at her and then to the rest Shane's eyes widened "Taker are you alright?" He asked  
"Yeah I'm fine. Will you come with us then you can get the doors for me"  
Chris nodded "Sure Mark I've had my match so I can stay with her"  
When they where gone Shane went over to Matt, Jeff, David and Shawn "Was I seeing things or was the Undertaker shaking?"  
Lita joined them "He was shacking, She's his weakness and he's her's. I've never seen her so in love! I've kwon her years. She has been with other guys but she was always looking for that one person. She could never find him"  
Shawn smiled "Who would have thought it would be Deadman?"  
  
"Hey Sis feeling groggy?"  
"I'd say"  
"You need anything?"  
"Yeah I could just eat some waffles"  
"Waffles?"  
"Yeah you always got me some when I was sick. Round ones with tons of honey and sugar"  
"O k a y I'll see if I can find some"  
"Thanks Chris. OH Chris irn-bru or lucozade has well"  
"That's not a Prob"  
"Mark you still here?"  
"Yeah"  
"Be careful tonight"  
"I will"  
"No going back to the old Taker"  
"I promise"  
"On your life? MARK!" She said hitting out at him has he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and brought them back giving her a smile and kissed her "Sorry I had to do that"  
"Is there meant to be a double meaning there?" A knock came at the door "Open"  
"Get out of here Steven" Mark said has Steven Richard's stood there in the door way with a evil smile on his face.  
"Just wanted to wish you luck for you match tonight cos your sure has hell gonna need it and I just wanted to see how you where doing Amanda you see what happens to stupid little sluts like you" Mark saw red has his hand went round his neck lifting him of the floor "MARK! LEAVE IT HE'S NOT WORTH IT YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM" Mark dropped him "Now get out you...Mark, you OK?" Austin asked  
"I will be when I kill that son of a ..."  
"Mark...getting mad is what they want to put you off your game plain for tonight" Amanda said  
"And what was all that about you going back to you old way?" Austin asked  
"Fighting talk" He said looking at Amanda "I do think I need back up for tonight though" he picked up his phone "Hello Chains? Mark Callaway how you doing?" Amanda looked at Austin who was smiling and laughing he give thumbs up to Mark and walked out leaving Amanda's head buzzing.  



	3. First blood part 3

First blood  
Part 2  
  
"What?" Amanda said  
"I'm going back to the way I was" He said  
"Wait, wait, hold it a moment what do you mean there's no need to!"  
"if Rikishi and Haku, Vince, HHH and the rest think I'm that easy then I'll show them that they're wrong"  
He stood up and went into the back room she stood up weakly feeling her legs go has she stood up.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"What are you going standing up?" He caught her has her legs give way.  
"You OK?"  
"Sure. Are you sure about this going back to the old undertaker?" she asked knowing that she already know the answer.  
"Yeah" He said supporting her has he helped her back.  
"It could be the biggest mistake you make" she said Mark's green eyes meet her's "All I'm saying is think long and hard before you jump hey don't go feeling foggy on me" Mark smiled.  
"Don't worry I won't do that it may only be for one show I go back"  
"Just think before you act don't be gong doing any thing crazy"  
A knock came at the door "It's open" Mark called  
"GEZZ MANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?"  
Rolling her eyes sighed and smiled "Hi Shawn how are you?"  
"I'm fine but what are you doing stood up?"  
"I feel fine the room is starting to stop spinning give a hour or so I'll Take a showier get changed and I'll be has right has rain for the show tonight"  
"ER I don't think so sweet heart your off for a least a year"  
"WHAT NO WAY SHAWN NO"  
Mark smiled "and she tells me not to go doing anything crazy"  
"Amanda listen to me when I got beaten up outside that night club I ended up with post concussion syndrome and believe me it's not all good I can't even remember them months I was off cos I was drugged up to the Eyeballs Manda please take your time don't rush this"  
"Shawn..."  
"I know what your going to say and that's the way I felt when was told how long I would have to take off I just wanted to get back"  
"I know who bad he was I went to see him in hospital he didn't know who I was"  
"A year out that's to long for me I'm a competitor it's going to be to hard for me"  
"Maybe you can take a back seat role"  
"What a tea girl? A go-for? A PR?"  
"or in your case PA!"  
"What do you mean by that Shawn? Ohhh" She said putting her hand to her head  
"See Manda your really weak" Shawn said has Mark and Shawn held her up "Take the time off. Mark can I have a word?"  
"Sure" Mark picked Amanda up and put her down on the couch.  
  
"What is it?"  
"Vince he's made the match a first blood match"  
"Cool"  
"I didn't want to say in fount of Amanda cos it'll would have only got her worked up and she doesn't need that right now"  
"Yeah Shawn is it has bad has that she has to take a year out"  
"It should have been a year and half but knowing Manda she would have been back early anyway. Mark take it from me it'll be hard for you both but make sure she takes this year off."  
They went back though to Amanda "OK I'm off to pick some things up from the shop for us"  
"What do you mean?"  
"OH didn't they tell you I'm your babysitter"  
"Great I'm 25 and having to have a babysitter"  
"Hey blame Chris"  
Shawn closed the door behind him. Chyna opened the door to her room "Did I just hear Shawn leave?"  
"Yeah giving me the doctors report a year off"  
Chyna put her hand on her shoulder "Sorry kid"  
"Oh don't worry I'll be back" Chyna saw how sad she looked.   
"I hope so"  
  
Amanda sat on the chair waiting for smackdown to start "Here drink this"  
"Thanks Shawn"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Much better thanks"  
"Well your looking a lot stronger from when I came last night"  
"Last night I didn't know where I was"   
"You where a sleep"  
"That's what I mean"  
"So how long have you been with Deadman?"  
Amanda started to laugh "you know I've lost count"  
"Me, Bret, Diesel and Owen Hart give him that name we would say 'Oh dead mans here better hide' "  
"Really?"  
"You bet. You really love him don't you?"  
"Next person who says that I swear I'll give them the last ride never mind him!"  
Shawn burst out laughing "Chyna warned me bout your dry humor"  
"Who say's I'm joking?" Shawn looked to see if she was joking she give a small smile "but yes I do love him and knowing that I'm going to be off the road for a year it's...it's scarring the hell out of me. I can't stand the fact that I may not see him for a year. I came here to be with Chris and David in that year so much has happened I'm with Mark made so many friends in you, APA, Austin, Rock, Kat, Ambi, Lita, Hardys, Kane, Chyna, Debra the list is endless"  
"That's why you have to get better and come back you are liked and respected by 90% of the WWF superstars and for the 10% that don't well hang them Manda RTC new ministry hang the lot of them" Amanda smiled "You'll be back I know it" Amanda felt a lump in her thought "Hey smackdown's coming on"  
  
Vince stood in the middle of the ring the RTC Ministry all around him. "We all saw what happened to the Undertaker in the match with Haku and Rikishi and then what happened to Amanda. Amanda Jericho isn't here tonight due to concussion, However in the interest of fairness unless she turns up here tonight she will be fired from the WWF and her 'boyfriend' will be fined she has half a hour to get here. Talking about the Undertaker the match tonight will be a first blood match"  
Shawn saw the look in Amanda's eyes "Amanda get that thought out your head now! You are not going"  
"Shawn Just get me there" Amanda went and got changed.  
  
Amanda and Shawn walked down the stairs.  
"Amanda I don't like this I don't like it one bit"  
"Don't be a baby" she said carrying Owen  
"Manda you a far from 100% you aren't even 5%"  
"Just go to the jeep"  
"Manda" Amanda looked at him " Never mind"  
  
They got out in the air Amanda felt her world starting to spin again she held tight to baby Owen closing her eye taking deep breaths "You drive Shawn"  
"Well I wasn't planing on letting you drive"  
He took Owen off her has she got in the Jeep she pulled her belt over her and took Owen back.  
She closed her eyes Shawn saw that she had fallen a sleep He put the hands free into his ear dialing Chyna's number "Chy It's Shawn we're on our way tell Mark and the rest we'll be there in five minutes I couldn't stop her. OK Chy I'll see you soon"  
Shawn looked at Amanda has they pulled away "Where's that fire? I hope for you, for him, for all of us it's still there you get better"   
  
Shawn parked the Jeep up. Molly was talking to Kat and Debra "Hey isn't that Amanda's jeep?" Molly  
Debra turned round "Looks like it"  
"OH MY GOD MANDA" Kat called the three woman ran to her has she got out.  
"Hi gal's"  
"What...why...you...Your..." Kat said has Debra took Owen off her Molly and Kat got hold of her has Shawn Locked the Jeep up "Just get me to Mark" they helped her has Shawn opened the doors.  
  
Mark and Kane ran down from there locker room. They had seen them come they had been filmed pulling up Chyna and Linda caught up with them.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AMANDA?" Linda said  
"saving my job"  
Mark picked her up in his arms "You shouldn't have come" he said pushing her hair off her face kissing the top of her head.  
"Vince is in the ring we should take her to him" Kane said  
"Mark please don't do this tonight not your old way please if you dance with the devil again you'll go back your words not mine"  
"I promise I will not go back to my old way"  
  
Chris, David, Matt, Jeff, Ambi, Lita and Ambi all stood at the top of the ramp "We'll doing this together"  
"let me walk" She said Mark put her down just keeped his arm round her to stop her hitting floor like a rag doll. Linda joined them "Leave this to me" Linda Said  
  
Vince was running his mouth in the ring when Amanda's music started "I'm here Vince sorry to spoil your fun, but your not firing me like that you me have screwed Bret Hart but you won't get me like that"  
"Number one Bret Hart screwed Bret Hart and Number two seeing has your here you can be in the match tonight Undertaker, Kane, and yourself to take on Rikishi, Haku, and Steph in the first blood match"  
Linda took the Mike off Amanda "No Vince has much has I'm sure the fans would love to see it but Amanda is in no way fit to compete for a least a year." The cowed gasped has her knees gave way Mark lifted her back into his arms "don't leave me" he wisped  
"never" she replied. Linda looked over to her she covered the mike   
"Amanda don't go to sleep keep your eyes open"  
"I'll try" she said nodding her head  
"What about your first blood match?" Vince asked  
Kane looked at Mark, He nodded his head. Kane looked at Vince and nodded his head bringing his thumb cross his neck pointing at Haku and Rikishi and turned it down has the audience went wild.   
  
"Get her to a hospital NOW!" Shane said has he meet them coming though the curtain  
"No Shane no hospital I'm getting my second wind I'm ok just let me stay in a locker room and watch the match"  
Shane looked at her and then to the rest Shane's eyes widened "Taker are you alright?" He asked  
"Yeah I'm fine. Will you come with us then you can get the doors for me"  
Chris nodded "Sure Mark I've had my match so I can stay with her"  
When they where gone Shane went over to Matt, Jeff, David and Shawn "Was I seeing things or was the Undertaker shaking?"  
Lita joined them "He was shacking, She's his weakness and he's her's. I've never seen her so in love! I've kwon her years. She has been with other guys but she was always looking for that one person. She could never find him"  
Shawn smiled "Who would have thought it would be Deadman?"  
  
"Hey Sis feeling groggy?"  
"I'd say"  
"You need anything?"  
"Yeah I could just eat some waffles"  
"Waffles?"  
"Yeah you always got me some when I was sick. Round ones with tons of honey and sugar"  
"O k a y I'll see if I can find some"  
"Thanks Chris. OH Chris irn-bru or lucozade has well"  
"That's not a Prob"  
"Mark you still here?"  
"Yeah"  
"Be careful tonight"  
"I will"  
"No going back to the old Taker"  
"I promise"  
"On your life? MARK!" She said hitting out at him has he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and brought them back giving her a smile and kissed her "Sorry I had to do that"  
"Is there meant to be a double meaning there?" A knock came at the door "Open"  
"Get out of here Steven" Mark said has Steven Richard's stood there in the door way with a evil smile on his face.  
"Just wanted to wish you luck for you match tonight cos your sure has hell gonna need it and I just wanted to see how you where doing Amanda you see what happens to stupid little sluts like you" Mark saw red has his hand went round his neck lifting him of the floor "MARK! LEAVE IT HE'S NOT WORTH IT YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM" Mark dropped him "Now get out you...Mark, you OK?" Austin asked  
"I will be when I kill that son of a ..."  
"Mark...getting mad is what they want to put you off your game plain for tonight" Amanda said  
"And what was all that about you going back to you old way?" Austin asked  
"Fighting talk" He said looking at Amanda "I do think I need back up for tonight though" he picked up his phone "Hello Chains? Mark Callaway how you doing?" Amanda looked at Austin who was smiling and laughing he give thumbs up to Mark and walked out leaving Amanda's head buzzing.  



	4. First blood part 4

First blood  
end of part 3 and part 4  
  
(OK this should have been at the end of part 3 but I forgot to put in on forget my head if it wasn't on right!!! ;oP)  
  
Chris sat at the table with the rest of the loinhearts Test and Edge came over and joined them Mark didn't talk to any one. Ambi passed some coffee over to him and Kane.  
"You all ok?" Chyna asked Chris nodded his head.  
"I just wish Amanda could have come to say goodbye that's all"  
"I'm sure if she could she would have you heard what the doctor said" Lita said  
"Come on we best get to check out desk"  
  
They walked towards the check out when Mark felt some on tap his shoulder "Mister aren't you the Undertaker?"   
Mark stopped nodding his head "Yeah I am"  
"Cool I know your in a rush but could I have you autograph?"  
"Sure why...AMANDA?!?!"  
Chris and David turned round "WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mark asked picking her up  
"Didn't think you could get away that easy did you?" Ambi came over and hugged her friend has did Lita and Chyna "How you feeling? You only just got here in time we have to go though the gate" Ambi said Matt, Jeff, Kane and Chains put the bags on the belt then ran back to Amanda.   
Matt give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek has did Jeff, Chains and Kane "You take care of Lita Matt and you of Ambi Kane"  
"You have our word" Kane said  
"Gonna miss you two" she said hugging Chris and David   
"We'll miss you to sis just take care then you can get back soon" Chris said   
"Trish is on her way back to look after me so I won't be on my own where's Mark?"  
Kane pointed to the Window she went over to him   
  
"Hey how you holding up?"  
"Not good" he said taking hold of her "I wish..."  
"I know Mark but a year will go by so fast"  
"I'm going to miss you with all my heart everytime I see you I fall in love all over again"  
"Your not making it any easier to say goodbye"  
"I don't want to say goodbye"  
"I still be here waiting for you when you get back I promise"  
He kissed the top of her head fighting back the tears Amanda kept her own from falling"  
"Hey you never know I may be back sooner if I get the all clear you know just at ring side for now you know?"   
"I hope so I can't stand to be with out you to long"  
"We best get you for that plane"  
He took hold of her hand has they went to the others  
  
"Amanda" Linda called hugging her  
"Gee if I get one more hug I swear I'll go mental"  
Shane laughed "On the mend already" He said messing up her hair  
"DON'T MESS THE HAIR!!!" She said blocking his hands. All the superstars came over to see how she was Test and Edge hugged her "Take care cuz" Test said  
"I will" She said  
"Stay safe" Edge said  
"Guys your not making this easy for me you know"  
"Sorry"  
"Is it Okay for her to come though with us?" Linda asked  
"Sure" They all went thought the gate and waited till they where to get on the plane.  
They all sat down talking when It was time to get on every one hugged Amanda. Debra and Ambi started crying "You just take care you hear me" Debra said  
"I will, I will now go before I end up coming with you"  
Mark took hold of her "Please get on the plane" She wisped  
"I love you Amanda"  
"I know"  
Trish walked tough the gate "Hi Amanda Hi Mark they told me you where here"  
Amanda hugged Trish "Hi Trish" Mark Hugged Trish  
"You look after her"  
"No problems there"  
Mark hugged Amanda again "I best go"  
"Yeah" He started to walk away but kept hold of her hand.  
When he was out and on the plane she turned to Trish and started to cry.  
  
part 4  
  
Amanda sat at her desk bored out her mind looking at her computer. She sighed looking at the time turned her computer off and ran down stirs she had top go to the doctors to see how she was doing the doctor had said she was fine and there was no reason why she couldn't go back to the ring but only at ring side, no action for 5 months after that just has a percussion.   
  
"Come in Amanda lets just check that head of yours yes still there"  
"Funny Doc when can I get back?"  
"Missing Mark?"  
"Like crazy"  
"Have you seen him?"  
"No Vince said he couldn't have any holidays he put them in to Linda but Vince got to then and said that they where void I've not seen Mark, Chris, Chyna, or David in over a year I've not even been able to see my nephew"  
"Well I see no reason why you can't go back. You've not had any side effects you've stayed well apart from a few colds but apart from that a clean bill of health"  
"Thanks doc"  
"Take care Amanda it's been nice having you but don't come back"  
"I don't intend to doc"  
  
She drove along in her jeep thinking about the past year. She was right what she had said to Mark the year had gone quick this time last year to the date she was saying good bye to her family, friends, and to the man she loved.  
  
"Hey Trish It's me"  
"Hi Manda how are you what the doctor said?"  
"Give me a clean bill I can go back but no ring action for about 5 months though" she said pouring some apple juice and jumping on the counter has she did her phone rang  
  
"Hello Amanda Jericho speaking"  
"Hey Sis how you doing?"  
"Chris how are you"  
"I'm good Sis what did the doctor say?"  
"Guess who can come back?"  
"YOU!"  
"Yip Well I can come back ring side only no in ring action for 5 months. Who's with you?"  
"Me, David, Matt, Jeff, Lita, Ambi, Kane, Chyna, Chains"  
"Mark not with you?"  
"Who?"  
"Mark"  
"Mark who's Mark?" I don't know a Mark"  
"The Undertaker"  
"I don't know anyone called The Undertaker sorry sis you sure your ready for coming back?"  
"Chris..."  
"Hold on I'll see if he's about" the door bell rang   
"Hold on a sec some one's at the door"  
"OH okay Sis"   
  
When she opened it Chris and the rest was there "CHRIS YOU SLIMEBALL, YOU SCUMBAG, YOU, YOU, YOU, COME HERE" she said giving her bother a hug "Trish was you in on this?" Trish smiled  
"That would be telling my girl"  
"Your looking well" Lita said  
"sooner I get back in the WWF the better where's Mark?"  
"Oh I almost forgot he couldn't make it"  
"WHAT"  
"Joking, ever the Joker, ever the Joker he's here but he want's you to meet him. Where did he say he would be Matt"  
"Can't remember Chris Can you Jeff?"   
"No Sorry Matt. Kane?"  
"Stop tormenting her will you" Chyna said "he's down town at WWF New York he says meet him there"  
"Why didn't he come here?"  
"That's for him to tell you"  
"What are you up to?" she asked putting her coat on  
".Nothing Michael Hays wanted to do a interview with you. So he set it up for you and says for you to meet him down there that's it. OH don't go in the Jeep get a cab there"  
Amanda lifted a eyebrow "GO we'll meet you there later on tonight" Ambi handed her some paper has she ran outside to stop a cab.  
  
The cab stopped outside WWF New York "Thanks" she said has she paid the driver. She went inside a load of fans saw her and ran over to her asking how she was and when was she coming back. She signed some autographs and told them that she didn't know but the doctor had told her that she was fit so she could come back anytime. Looking up she say Mark leant on a post when the last fan had gone she walked over to him. "What's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?"  
"Sorry Miss I don't think we've meet"  
"Amanda...Amanda Jericho" She said playing a long  
"pleased to meet you miss Jericho" he said kissing her hand  
"Will you take those glasses off" she said laughing  
"sorry" taking her face in his hands has he kissed her lightly  
The producer came over a Walkey talky that Mark had been given "Mark can you and Amanda come to the stage area please"  
"She's not here yet" Mark lied Amanda laughed  
Mike came over "Yes she is we can see you both trying to hide"  
Amanda cracked up laughing "Hi Mick how's it going"  
"Hey Amanda it's going great clean bill I hear"  
"Yea"  
"That's good now will the two of you get up here or do I have to come down there and put a bucket of ice cold water over the pair of you?"  
"We'll on our way over and out" she turned off the Walkey talky  
"I've missed you" he said pushing back some of her blonde hair  
"I've been going mad without you Trish will tell you and if I see one more computer a set of numbers I'll smash the computer up!"  
"Your much better"  
"much come on or Mick's going to be sending everyone looking for us"  
"Yeah the psycho!" they walked over to the office where Mick had been when he had called them  



	5. First blood

First blood   
part 5  
  
Mark opened the door for Amanda.   
Debra screamed jumping out of her seat running to Amanda giving her a hug "I've said it once I've said it a thousand times the nest person to do that..."  
"How are you Amanda?" Mick asked  
"I'm fine never better just glad to see you all again I was going mad I was saying before if I see one more computer..."  
"We'll glad your back" Mick said "Mr. .Socko is has well" He said putting a sock on his hand  
Amanda groaned "Mick when are you going to go up?"  
"Never I'm the peter pan of the WWF say hi to Mr. Socko"  
"Mick..."  
"Your gonna upset him"  
Amanda sighed "Hi Mr. .Socko"  
"Hi Manda glad your back"  
"ER thanks...can't believe I'm talking to a sock" Debra and Mark started laughing  
"Well, well, well here's a sight for sore eyes, what's your name?"  
"IT DOSN'T MATTER WHAT MY NAME IS..."  
"You still got it Amanda"  
"Never lost it Rock where's fatso any way I wanna get a little pay back"  
"Who would that be? Paul Bearer or Rikishi and Haku"  
"Um all three"  
"Thought I heard a voice I knew"  
"Hi Austin" Everyone caught up Debra told her about her and Austin getting married   
  
"WHAT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE SEEING EACH OVER!"  
"Well I don't think Vince would have like it"  
"Listen Vince doesn't like any one being happy full stop"  
Mark nodded his head "you know he fired Mick"  
"Yeah what was all that about"  
" We don't know Vince just fired him but lucky Linda rehired him"  
"Man why couldn't I have come back sooner I've been missing out on the goss I knew bout Mick cos I say it on t.v but..."  
"You've not been missing out on much" Debra said " But you do know Vince is going to make your life hard"  
"Yeah but I'm ready for him. Doc says I can be at ring side but no ring for 5 months and I've got a little letter to say that if he make me go in the ring before that time if I say no he can't fire me, and if he makes me get in the ring I can sue him."  
"Good girl Not just a pretty face are you?"  
  
A load of superstars had come in and spotted Amanda and was talking to her and Mark.  
Michel Hays came over and ran though the basic interview with her and Mark.  
She looked around at all her friends and smiled to herself "What?" Mark asked  
"Oh nothing it's just good to be back that's all" she said hugging Mark  
"It's good to have you back"  
  
Chris, Chyna and the rest came in joining Amanda "You seen Mick and everyone?"  
"Yeah you bet"  
"Got asked the same question a million times?"  
"Yeah when I got hurt everyone was asking me how I was doing and stuff"  
"Speaking of which teacher wannabe's over there" Amanda looked out the corner of her eye. She saw Steph and Ivory looking at her.  
"You just know there going to try something out there tonight." Mark said they all nodded there heads   
"I've got a idea" Trish said "Andrew daring come here"  
"Trish..."Amanda said  
"Don't worry Manda here my idea" they all grouped together   
Amanda, Chyna, Lita and Ambi looked at each other "It's crazy. Lets go for it"   



	6. First blood part 6

First Blood  
Part 6  
  
"OK so we get the idea" Trish asked  
"Yeah you think it'll work T?"  
"Amanda have I ever let you down before....don't answer that"  
Don't forget we need to get Steph and Ivory from away Manda. Andrew that's your Job. We know that it will get them mad" Mark Said   
"If it's one thing they hate apart from they way we dress and act is not being listened to" Chris said  
  
The fans has come in and Michael Hays was out on the stage. No one was meant to know she was there but some of the fans that had seen her had gotten word around that she would"  
Amanda looked out to the audience " You ok?" Ambi asked  
"What? Oh Yeah just hope nothing goes wrong tonight don't think I would like to be out for a year again"  
"Come on Amanda with us to watch your back what can go wrong?" Jeff said  
"We won't let anything bad happen out there" Kane said they all reassured her it made her feel a bit better.  
  
Debra walked over to her "right Hon?"  
"Has I'll ever be" Mark give her hand a squeeze Has she walked past Lita, Chyna, Ambi, and Trish walked with her.  
  
Test and Chris walked over to Steph and Ivory "Hey look Test there's two dirty, disgusting brutal, Bottom beating, , trash bag hoes if ever I saw some"  
"Yeah well once a slut always a slut"  
"You live by the sword die by the sword" Ivory and Steph started to walk towards them Test and Chris walked backwards till they came to a office.  
When they got near it they side stepped so Ivory and Steph went in Test locked the door has they fell in "Good job Cuz" Chris said  
"Thanks. Myself I'm proud of that "   
  
"Now ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls we have team loinheart in the house with, with a very special person. Last year has some of you may remember Amanda Jericho was knocked out by a kick to the head from Rikishi.   
Well we are pleased to say that she has made a full recovery and that she is here tonight. Here with CHYNA, LITA, AMBI, SHE ENJOYED HERSELF A YEAR AND A HALF AGO SHES COME BACK TRISH CUFFE AND MAKING HER RETURN IS AMANDA JERICHO!" They all walked out Amanda came out last "How you doing Manda?" Michael asked has the fans stopped screaming  
"I'm doing just fine. I'd being lying if I said I didn't have a few butterfly's but...I was shocked to find a few things had changed but glad a few things where still the same. Mick's still has crazy has a every, Matt and Jeff are still a few screws lose, Chris and David are...well Chris and David are being Chris and David. Kane hasn't stopped talking I don't know what Ambi's given him and Mark's still a mother hen"  
"You love it really girl?" Chyna said has Mark pulled face's from behind the certain then looked up to the box.   
Amanda looked at Mark who went dark pointed up to the box RTC was stood there.  
"OK" Lita said "op censor right to censer"  
"Lets go" Amanda said  
  
"Well, well, well Amanda how glad we are to see you back I hope you've learnt you lesson it was for your own good."  
  
"And of course it's so good to see that the fans are still behind me and I would like to thank them all for there letters, cards, emails, the odd phone calls I got it was great to have there support and it give me that extra push to get back to the ring."  
  
"We've been joined by RTC anything you want to say to them?" Michael said  
"What RTC are here they best not be cos we'll make them sorry"  
"We'll up here Amanda you see we'll going to be watching every move you make"  
"You see Michael" Chyna said "RTC are to gutless to show here so after what they did to me and after what they did to Manda they know we could and will knock them into the middle of next week"  
"ARE YOU DEAF? WE ARE UP HERE"  
"Keep talking" Trish wisped to Michael  
"UM...how long is it before we can see you in the ring?"  
"five weeks just in time for wrestle mania and I would like to ask Ivory to give me a go at taking away her women title at Wrestle mania seventeen"  
"You got it you thought what happened to you last time was bad it's nothing to what you are going to get this time"  
Chris, Kane Taker, David and the Hardys joined them on the stage "Hey RTC we're stronger cos of what you've done you can keep on trying to shut us up but you will never shut us up"  
Amanda and Mark felt the strength the past two years had been hard but they where all standing strong team Loinheart there may be a few in the team but there hearts where one.  



	7. firstblood part 7

First blood  
Part 7  
  
Amanda sat on a bench and laced up her boots. It was the night Wrestle mania 17 she had not been able to have a match where Ivory had been in a few. She hadn't been able to spar so she could practice...she had been though...Trish said because she wasn't a wrestler she would train with her Mark, and   
Chris had watched to help out.  
  
"Hey" Chyna said popping her head round the door "You OK?"  
"I'm fine I'm just not used to being the underdog that's all"  
"Your not we'll here to back you every step of the way"  
"I just keep on thinking that Ivory has been in the ring a lot more than me lately"  
"Sometimes that can be a good thing kid cos if she gets a knock it can go in your favor"  
Amanda thought about it "Your right"  
"I always am"  
"Your begging to sound like Chris"  
"If that ever happens you've to lock me away!"  
"OK no problem"  
  
She walked down the hall with Chyna to where Chris, Mark and the rest where has they walked down the hall Rikishi and Haku stopped in fount of them "Hi Amanda how's it going" he said laughing  
"You have 5 seconds to get out of my way you beached whale"  
"Oh that's a good one"  
"Manda he's not worth it leave it" Chyna said  
"Yeah run along little woman get back to the kitchen go get your man to flight for you"  
"What?"  
"Your hued me"  
"I don't need Mark to flight for me"  
"No of course not that's why I took your head off a year ago"  
Amanda started to walk away Chyna watched just when it looked like she was going to walk out the door Amanda did a spinning kick to Rikishi knocking him over. Chyna looked at her shocked then started to laugh "Nice one and you where worried about being the underdog?" she said  
  
They walked to Chris and the rest still in fits of laughter "What's cracked you to up?" David asked  
"OH we just ran into a beached whale"  
"What?"  
"he'll think twice before he messes with me again" they told them what had happened.  
"He said what?" Mark asked  
"Told me to get you to flight my battles and to get back into the kitchen so I kicked him he may not have a concussion but hey it should him that I can handle myself and he'll think twice I did give him a five second warning" Chris shook his head  
"Ivory is going to have her hands full"  
  
Amanda stood at the curtain Ivory was already down there she had said that no one had to go down until the end or it looked like she needed them they all came to the entrance when her music started they wished her luck and found the nearest monitor.  
  
"She'll be ok" Lita said trying to reassure herself and the rest.  
  
In the ring Amanda started off to quickly using all her energy "To soon" Mark said "come on Amanda you can do it" Ivory took a turn butler cover off Amanda saw it Amanda got up pushing Ivory in to it Allowing the ref to put it back.  
  
"Go on Amanda girl" Trish said Ivory elbowed Amanda in the face Mark and Trish turned away the next thing they hued was the bell ring.  
  
"BY THE...I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SHE'S ONLY GONE AND DONE IT!" Chris said jumping up and running down to the ring every one else went after him.  
  
"You've done it sis" Chris said helping her up rising her hand  
"Yeah I guess I did"  
Everyone jumped in the ring.  
  
"JR this is just like wrestle mania 10 when Bret Hart beat Yokozuna"  
"It sure reminds me of that Tazz, but after what this girl this young woman has been though she sure has Hell has worked for it fair play to her"  
  
"I saw Ivory hit you in the head I thought you was done for" Trish said has Amanda put her hair up  
"No she elbowed me but I saw it coming. I moved my head out the way so I could suplex her"  
"Well how dose it feel being woman's champion?"  
"Great" Her phone started to ring  
"Hello, oh hi Rock, hey tell them I'm on my way... no rock no party...no...look I just wanna go home and go to bed...no...no party" Trish started to laugh has she opened her door to Mark Kane and Ambi "NO ROCK no party I don't care if you want a tequila slammer contest I just wanna go back and rest. OK just one that's it see you bye. I swear"  
Mark started to laugh "You best not be in on this" Amanda said  
"Would I?"  
"Yes now come on" She picked up her bag and walked out the changing room Trish tried to hide the knowing smile "She's going to kill us" Ambi said  
"I know" Trish said closing the door behind them  
  
They walked into WWF New York "SURPRISE!!!!!!" half of the WWF superstars shouted  
"WHAT I TOLD YOU NO PARTYS"  
"AWWWWWWW sis come on didn't think we would forget your birthday did you?"  
"My what?"  
"Your birthday has well has you winning the title don't tell me you forgot"  
Amanda covered her face up and started laughing "You did didn't you?" Amanda still laughing wiped the tears away  
"Well...yeah I Kanda did"  
"You...oh happy birthday just don't forget mine" Chris said hugging her  
  
Amanda sat at the bar when Chyna came up to her "Hey"  
"Hey having a good time?"  
"Sure am man I can't believe I forgot my own birthday what a goof!"  
"I've done that before now so what next for you?"  
"Well you guys come first. You, Mark, Chris, David, compared to you guys the title is a bit of metal, I'll defend the title and take on all comers, but before I do all of that I believe I've got a tequila contest with the rock and a arm wrestle with Mark, Kane and Austin"   
"Lets go then"  
They went down to where everyone was. To there friends and family.  



End file.
